


I'm out of My Head, of My Heart and My Mind

by Sojourne



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Do you ever just cum on your friends face on accident?, F/M, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Man I hate when that happens, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not really cause Geralt is infertile but he certainly won't shut up about it, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojourne/pseuds/Sojourne
Summary: Late one night, Geralt comes back to you and Jaskier after a hunt with a wound on his shoulder and a heated, feral look in his eyes. He tells you and Jaskier to head for the hills, but of course, neither of you listen.And for once, Geralt's glad that you two ignored his instructions.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 854





	I'm out of My Head, of My Heart and My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I've found another Fandom to rub my grubby little hands on! Anyways I fell in love with these idiots as soon as I saw them and I've been binge reading almost every Witcher fic I can find. During my reading I realized there's a lack of reader insert fics and Jaskier/Reader fics so I decided to remedy that!
> 
> Also I know everyone and their sister has written a fuck-or-die fic already but... I'm a slut for that trope so I decided to add my own to the pile.
> 
> Title is taken from The Wolf by SIAMÉS!

You had to admit, when you had first started traveling with Geralt and Jaskier, you couldn’t understand the Witcher’s frustration with the bard. He seemed kind and full of life, and was always eager to lend a hand and would comfort both you and Geralt with equal enthusiasm.

But now, sitting around the dwindling campfire, the sun having long since vanished behind the hills, you really wished Jaskier would give it a rest.

“Do you think he’ll come back soon?” His lilting voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you let out a long, drawn out sigh, sliding down the log you were sitting on and draping yourself over it, hanging limply.

“I didn’t know ten minutes ago, I didn’t know five minutes ago, and I still don’t know now,” you grumbled, staring up at the clear night sky, watching the stars twinkle and shine above you, the moon illuminating the surrounding landscape with a soft, otherworldly glow. You heard Jaskier let out a huff, shifting around on the other side of the campfire.

“Which way did you say he went again?” Jaskier asked, peering over at you. You sighed, sitting up and staring over at him with narrow eyes, knowing exactly what he was up to.

“He told us to stay here for a reason, Jaskier. He left a while ago and if you try to follow him now you’re just going to get lost, and when he comes back I’m going to have to send him _right_ back out into the woods to come rescue you,” you said, Jaskier gasping dramatically and grasping his chest in mock-hurt.

“Y/N, I can’t believe you would say such a thing about your dear friend Jaskier,” he began dramatically, making you smile slightly and roll your eyes. Jaskier was obnoxious, yes, but he was still your friend and you just couldn’t stay mad at him for long.

“In fact, I think that— hm?” He suddenly stopped, leaning to look past you and squint into the darkness. You cocked your head at him, raising a brow. You were about to ask what was wrong when you say his eyes widen, his face growing pale as he began scrambling to stand up, causing you to turn and look behind you, wondering what had startled the bard.

Geralt.

You could hardly see him in the darkness but you spotted the white of his hair moving through the shadows, his pace slow and lethargic. You immediately got up, running after Jaskier.

“Geralt!” The bard cried in alarm, the two of you finally noticing the bleeding wound on the Witcher’s shoulder. It looked like a bite mark. Geralt let out a deep, rumbling growl as the two of you approached before slumping down onto the ground, now on his knees.

“Don’t,” he barked, you and Jaskier immediately freezing, exchanging a concerned glance before looking back to Geralt.

“Geralt, what—“ you tried to speak but he cut you off, grunting. You looked over to Jaskier who was nearly vibrating with energy, his instincts telling him to go to Geralt, to help him and comfort him, but he stayed put, not wanting to upset the Witcher further.

“You two, get Roach and go back to the town, now,” he snapped, looking between you and Jaskier with a strange expression on his face that you had never seen before. It almost looked like fear.

“But Geralt, the monster—“

“It’s dead,” Geralt said, cutting Jaskier off before the bard could finish. Jaskier looked confused, his browns furrowed as he shifted from one foot to another, staring at Geralt.

“Wait, what? If it’s dead why do we need to run? Geralt, you look like you got bitten, is that a bite mark? Was it a werewolf? Are you going to turn into a werewolf now?” Jaskier immediately began rambling, Geralt staring at him in frustration.

“Fucks sake bard, can you not listen? I said take Y/N and Roach and go,” he snarled, both you and Jaskier jumping at his desperate tone.

“Geralt, what bit you? What can we do? You must have something in your bag that can help, some kind of potion,” you began desperately, reaching out slowly towards Geralt, who only growled at your hands and leaned away, like a wild animal that had never seen a human before. He was still for a moment, taking long, deep breaths and trying to steady himself, his eyes starting to look glassy and out of focus.

“There’s nothing you can do. You need to get as far away from me as possible, you two need to get somewhere safe,” he said, the shakiness in his voice making your blood run cold. You had never heard Geralt sound so desperate and unsteady before, and you didn’t understand why he wanted you two to leave him here while he was injured.

“Gods, Geralt, what bit you? Tell us— tell us so we can help,” Jaskier pleaded, taking a few steps closer to the white-haired man. Geralt growled deep in his throat, closing his eyes tightly and groaning.

“A fucking succubus bit me, bard. So unless you want me to fuck you to death you need to leave,” Geralt bit out, his voice deep and rumbling.

_Oh_.

You looked over at Jaskier, who now stared at Geralt with wide eyes, his cheeks flushing pink and for once, he was at a loss for words.

You looked back to Geralt who was now sweating profusely, pale skin flushed and eyes unfocused, trying to keep his gaze off of you and Jaskier and on the ground. You sighed, running your hands through your hair, looking over to Jaskier once more before slowly approaching Geralt, a concerned look on your face.

“Geralt,” you spoke softly as to not alarm him, the man grunting in response. “What happens if we leave you here? Will you be okay?” you asked softly, Geralt sighing and squeezing his eyes shut, his fists clenching in the dirt below him.

“No.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, completely dumbfounded. “We’re not going to leave you here to die in the woods. We’re not leaving you here alone,” he said, Geralt letting out a loud groan of annoyance, very close to losing his patience.

“Dammit Jaskier, listen to me for once in your life. I’ve been poisoned, the only way to get it out is for me to fuck it out of my system, and I’m not doing that to you. I’m not hurting you,” Geralt said, now panting slightly. Jaskier turned to look at you, a terrified expression on his face, terrified at the prospect of losing Geralt. You pressed your lips together in a firm line, grunting as you fell down to your knees in front of Geralt, staring at him.

“Geralt, you’re our friend— you’re our friend and we’re not leaving you out here to die alone. Just… Let me help you, Jaskier can go back to the village and I’ll stay here,” you said firmly, Geralt’s eyes snapping open, and although he was still staring at the ground you could see that his eyes were nearly black, his pupils completely dilated.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Y/N,” Geralt said, letting out a soft, delirious laugh. You seldom heard Geralt laugh, or really make any noise besides _hmm_ or _ugh_ or _fuck_. This was probably the most you had heard him say in weeks, which would have been amazing if the conversation didn’t revolve around his fear of fucking you or Jaskier to death.

“Oh, now you’re telling me to go run back to the village? Y/N, I barely listen to Geralt and he’s large enough to pick me up and snap me like a branch, and you think I’ll listen to you?” Jaskier said, trying to lighten the mood, but the high-pitched and scared tone of his voice wasn’t very convincing.

“Y/N, Jaskier, if you stay I’m just going to hurt you, you need to go. Please,” Geralt croaked out the last word, still staring down at the ground, his brows furrowed. You nearly fell over, blinking in surprise at the Witcher’s words.

That was the first time you had ever heard him say please.

You looked up at Jaskier, staring at him for a moment before you looked back to Geralt, taking a deep breath.

“And what if I want you to hurt me, Geralt?” You asked and before you even knew what was happening Jaskier was diving out of the way with a yelp as Geralt launched himself towards you, pinning you to the ground and pressing his lips against yours in a rough kiss.

You let out a squeak at the sudden pressure and warmth against you, the feel and sound and scent of Geralt borderline intoxicating as his hands squeezed your shoulders, his tongue quickly pressing into your mouth and eliciting a soft, surprised whine from your throat.

“Oh, well, right then, I suppose we’re starting already,” Jaskier warbled from a few feet away, his voice strained. You gasped for air as Geralt broke away from the kiss, immediately moving down to nip and lick at your neck, inhaling your scent and letting out a rumbling growl against your throat. You gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly, careful to avoid touching his wound as you felt him biting you before soothing over the mark with his tongue.

Jaskier watched on in awe, his face flushed red as he watched Geralt biting your throat and rutting against you, his golden eyes glassy and clouded with lust.

“Smells so fucking good,” Geralt growled down at you, nuzzling under your neck and licking a stripe up your jaw. You whimpered, gasping softly as you felt the outline of his heavy cock through his trousers, already hard and thick. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye and looked up to see Jaskier stepping closer, pupils blown wide as he watched the two of you.

“So, uh, you want me to stay and help?” He asked, unable to take his eyes off of you. Geralt was completely ignoring him, alternating between stripping off his layers of armor and marking your neck. You nodded at Jaskier, gasping as Geralt once again bit you. He didn’t break the skin, to your surprise, but you knew that there would be a bruise there come morning.

“Yeah, uh, I figure it’ll be easier this way— he can have me first and when I’m tired he can, fuck— he can have you,” you spoke, trying to ignore the older mans mouth on your flushed skin, his teeth and tongue already driving you mad. Jaskier nodded, wringing his hands together awkwardly before glancing to Geralt who now had his armor and shirt removed, allowing Jaskier’s eyes to rake over his pale skin, marred with scars both new and old, telling the story of his exploits and battles.

You let out a startled yelp when you were suddenly flipped over onto your stomach, Geralt’s hands moving to your hips to yank your ass up, growling as he began tugging down your pants and smallclothes. You quickly shrugged off your shirt, laying it down on the ground under you so that you at least had something soft to rest on. Jaskier watched, hypnotized as you were undressed, Geralt grasping your hips with a bruising grip as he leaned over you, his muscles rippling and flexing under his skin.

Jaskier had seen Geralt naked more times than he could count, familiar with the other mans body after years of traveling with him, bathing with him and cleaning his wounds after his hunts, but he had to admit, he had never seen Geralt… Like this. Feral, eager, his heavy cock hanging between his legs, precum already spilling from the flushed tip. It had Jaskier swallowing hard and shifting around awkwardly, trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his own trousers.

You let out a high-pitched moan when Geralt finally yanked your pants off, baring your wet cunt to him. You heard him growl behind you, one hand gripping your hip and one hand moving to splay over your back between your shoulders, pushing you down onto the ground roughly. You grunted, spreading your legs and allowing Geralt better access to your entrance.

“Okay— okay, Geralt, let’s just start out slow at first and then— FUCK!” you keened as you suddenly felt the head of his cock pressing into you, the thick shaft following soon after, splitting you open and driving deep inside you. Jaskier yelped in alarm, quickly moving down to kneel in front of you, hands on the ground to steady himself. You cried out as Geralt continued thrusting against you, letting out grunts and growls as he fucked himself deeper inside of your tight, wet heat, his entire body feeling like it was on fire.

“Shit, Y/N— are you okay?” Jaskier asked and you shakily lifted yourself up on your elbows, whimpering at the burn and stretch of Geralt’s heavy cock, pressing further inside you than you thought was possible. You bit your lip, nodding your head quickly as your eyes fluttered shut, trying to adjust to the feeling of being split open and spread so thoroughly and roughly. Geralt, at least, seemed to still be mildly aware of what was going on and was trying to hold himself back, stilling momentarily to let you get used to the feeling.

“Yeah,” you squeaked out at Jaskier, shuddering as you felt Geralt twitch inside of you. “He’s just, fuck— he’s big, I feel like he’s gonna tear me in half,” you whined, panting. Jaskier was now breathing heavily, staring at you, at your eyes and your lips and the beads of sweat glistening on your skin. Suddenly one of Geralt’s large hands was back on your shoulder, shoving you back down to the ground and you groaned as his cock shifted around inside of you, sliding deeper.

He leaned over you, panting and shuddering as you clenched and contracted around him. His eyes were closed in concentration, one hand gripping your hip tight enough to bruise and the other against your shoulder, pressing you down and making sure you stayed put. His weight on top of you effectively prevented you from squirming away, making sure you took every last inch of his thick length.

Jaskier was breathless, his cock now painfully hard as he watched Geralt take you, rutting you into the ground like a feral animal. He swallowed thickly, shakily reaching forward to touch the side of your face in a comforting gesture. As soon as he touched your fevered skin he heard Geralt let out a deep growl, the bard looking up to see a pair of glowing, cat-like eyes glaring at him.

“Mine,” the Witcher grunted, snapping his hips forward and finally burying the rest of his sizable cock inside of your cunt, his eyes rolling back in his head. You were panting now, wheezing and trying to catch your breath as you felt his heavy sac pressing against your entrance. You shuddered under him, sighing in relief as you knew he had no more for you, no more to press and fuck and grind into you.

“Fuck, Geralt, learn to share,” you grit out, finally beginning to relax and adjust to the feeling of the witcher’s cock inside of you. Jaskier looked up at Geralt again who was once again staring at him, his heated gaze sending shivers down the bard’s spine. Jaskier hesitantly pulled his eyes away from Geralt and back down to you, scooting closer.

“Is this okay? Are you okay? I can— I can take over whenever you want,” he said, licking his lips. You let out a breathy laugh, shaking your head and shifting around, spreading your legs wider to allow Geralt more room.

“No, it’s okay, I’m fine, really,” you mumbled, furrowing your eyebrows together as you felt Geralt slowly pulling out, before slamming back inside you with a grunt. Your entire body lurched forward from the force of his thrust, nearly landing on Jaskier’s lap as Geralt immediately began fucking you with force, gasping as you tightened around him.

“Fuck, that’s it, that’s a good girl,” Geralt growled, his eyes fluttering closed and lead lolling back as he continued pounding you, completely unfazed by the fact that Jaskier was staring. You moaned desperately with every forceful thrust, the once silent forest now overwhelmed with the cacophony of pleasured moans and skin against skin. The only intimacy you’d ever had before Geralt had been fumbling, awkward and disorganized, a stark contrast to the rough, thorough fuck Geralt was giving you now.

You had also never had someone watch before.

You glanced up at Jaskier, feeling a fresh wave of wetness hit your cunt as you noticed the obvious tent in his trousers, the bard still watching you and Geralt, his usually pale cheeks flushed pink.

“Are you enjoying the show?” you moaned out, Jaskier jolting slightly in surprise as he looked down at you, blinking. His lips parted slightly, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips before he nodded.

“Yes— yes, very much so,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically low and rumbling, making you shiver. Geralt, displeased with the sudden conversation between you and the bard immediately worked to bring your attention back to himself, reaching down to lift one of your legs, turning your body slightly in order to fuck you from a different angle. You immediately cried out, your eyes fluttering shut as you felt him roll his hips against yours, his body quivering.

“Gonna cum soon, my little whore. Will that satisfy you, then? Being fucked full, being bred?” Geralt rumbled, snapping his hips against yours. Even Jaskier let out a moan as the filth spilled from Geralt’s flushed lips, not sure whether to be glad he was able to watch Geralt have his way with you, or jealous that it wasn’t him, pressed beneath the Witcher, being split open on his heavy cock.

“Yes, fuck— yes, please, _please_ ,” you moaned loudly, pressing your hips back against Geralt’s as you felt your own orgasm drawing closer, nearly screaming when you felt Geralt reach down to cup your cunt, the heel of his palm pressing against your clit, the sudden friction sending you over the edge, your entire body tensing. 

Jaskier watched in awe as your mouth fell open, your eyes squeezing shut as Geralt gave one, two, three more thrusts and then he was stilling against you, balls deep inside your cunt as he let out a deep, feral growl that sounded more animal than man.

You whimpered loudly as you felt Geralt fill you, your body unable to contain the (frankly ridiculous) amount of cum as it began leaking out around his cock, coating your thighs and ass and he didn’t seem to stop, continuing to gasp and twitch against you, rutting his hips against yours in an effort to fill you as deeply as possible, the Succubus’ poison and his own feral instincts telling him to fuck you, fill you, breed you, use his fangs and scent and cum to mark you as his territory.

Jaskier, despite being untouched, couldn’t help but moan weakly as he watched his friend fill you, eyes raking over Geralt’s sweat-slicked body, muscles rippling and straining, the light of the moon almost giving Geralt’s pale hair and skin a ghostly glow. His eyes then moved down to you, watching the way your chest rose and fell, your breasts heaving, cunt flushed and well-fucked, dripping with cum.

Geralt seemed to momentarily withdraw from the lust-induced haze of the Succubus’ poison, gritting his teeth as he felt your slick walls contract around his oversensitive cock. He panted, taking a moment to gather himself before he loosened his grip on you, trying not to think about how hard his fingers were digging into your skin and how, come morning, you’ll be covered in bruises.

“Are you okay?” he rumbled, your eyes flicking up to his. You gave him a weak smile, biting your lower lip and nodding your head, trying to ignore that his cock was still hard and pulsing inside of you despite the fact he had just cum.

“Yeah,” you breathed, your throat raw from constant moaning. Geralt’s lips pressed together in a firm line, observing you and Jaskier and trying to ignore the scent of sex and lust in the air, his senses being overwhelmed with the combined smell of you and the bard. To his relief he smelled no fear, only want, need, pleasure, the scents swirling around him like an aromatic perfume, his cock hardening even further.

“Are you sure? I didn’t even prepare you properly, I could have…” Geralt trailed off, averting his gaze from you and trying to ignore the guilt welling up inside his chest. You sighed softly, shifting towards him and causing him to grunt as his oversensitive cock shifted inside of you.

“Geralt, I said I’m okay. Yeah, you didn’t prepare me or anything and it stung a bit but… I liked it. Everyone else has always been so gentle with me that it barely even felt like anything, treating me like I was some fragile thing that was going to break,” you murmured, looking up at Geralt who hummed softly, seeming to consider your words as he began rubbing small circles against your hips.

“It’s still not too late to leave and go back to the village,” Geralt said softly, trying to push down the feeling of nervousness that was welling up inside him, the fear that you and Jaskier would be frightened, disgusted, horrified with his actions. To his surprise you only laughed, shifting your hips towards him again and causing him to groan.

“Geralt, sometimes you listen about as well as Jaskier does. I told you, we’re not leaving you here,” you said, the Witcher giving you a soft smile. Jaskier let out a huff of indignation, crossing his arms over his chest in an effort to look more serious, although it only caused him to look more ridiculous thanks to his flushed cheeks and the very obvious bulge in his trousers.

“I’ll have you know I listen perfectly well,” he said, Geralt rolling his eyes.

“Fine. If you can listen so well, go get the oil from your pack and get yourself ready for me,” Geralt said, giving Jaskier a smirk. The bard immediately scrambled up, quickly moving back over to the campfire to rifle through his belongings. Geralt huffed softly in amusement at the bards eagerness, before bringing his attention back down to you. You swallowed thickly, feeling the heat return to your cheeks as his golden eyes stared down at you.

“So, shall I spend myself in this tight little cunt once more or do you want me to move to Jaskier?” He rumbled, slowly rocking his hips against you and drawing a gasp from your throat. You laid back down on the ground, spreading your legs and baring your throat to him in submission. Geralt let out a deep growl from with in his chest, eyes darkening as he felt lust clouding his mind once again.

“Such a sweet little thing for me, so obedient,” he praised you, eyes half lidded as he slowly worked his hips against yours, his cock easily sliding in and out thanks to your wetness combined with his seed from your previous coupling. You whimpered softly as he leaned down, pressing his nose under your jaw and inhaling deeply, scenting you. You were broken out of your thoughts as a blanket was spread out next to you, Jaskier plopping down on it with a huff.

“I swear, like horny teenagers you two are, I leave for only a moment and when I return you’re already rutting her again like a beast,” Jaskier scolded, although you could tell he didn’t really mean it. Your gaze flickered up to the brunette as he began tugging his clothes off, shivering as the cool night air hit his skin. Geralt smirked at Jaskier, looking the bard right in the eye as he continued working his cock inside of you.

“I don’t think you mind,” Geralt drawled, Jaskier swallowing thickly at the other mans heated gaze. “In fact, I think you quite like it, watching me _fuck_ her and _rut_ her,” Geralt said, noticing how Jaskier’s eyes widened and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“Maybe I do,” Jaskier said brusquely, his voice strained as he continued pulling off his clothes, his chest now completely bare. He was pale and smooth, save for a few scars dotted sparsely across his body, gained during his travels with Geralt. You continued writhing under the Witcher, your cunt sore and oversensitive from the rough fucking he gave you only moments ago.

“Oh, I know you do. I can smell it on you, smell the desire and lust rolling off your skin. Tell me, Jaskier, when I finally pull you down onto my cock and split you open, will you sing for me, my little lark? Or will you moan and cry out like a _whore_?” Geralt growled the last word, knowing it would get a reaction out of Jaskier and that it did, the bard immediately sputtering and opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched at the Witcher’s vulgar and degrading words.

Jaskier let out a whine of relief as he finally removed the rest of his clothes, now able to palm his flushed and heavy cock. You moaned at the sight, at the knowledge that he was so hard and eager just from watching Geralt take you. Jaskier shakily uncorked the bottle of oil, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching around to begin preparing himself. Geralt watched in rapt fascination at the bard’s subtle reactions, the way his plush lips parted in a soft gasp, the way his hips twitched forward before grinding back against his slick fingers, the way his eyelids would flutter every time he pressed his fingers deeper inside of himself.

You whimpered as you felt heat building inside you once again, your entire body feeling like it was melting as Geralt continued fucking you, his hips snapping against yours, not as frantic as before but still rough, his calloused hands pressing you to the ground to ensure you couldn’t move away from his powerful thrusts. Jaskier in the meantime was conflicted, trying to figure out whether or not to watch you or Geralt, still fucking himself open with his fingers, his fat cock bobbing at the motion of his hips.

“Are you enjoying this, Jaskier, watching me fuck her open in front of you? Or are you jealous? Would you rather be in her place?” Geralt said, giving a particularly hard thrust that drew out a sharp whine from your throat. The bard’s eyes flickered down to look at you, watching the way your hands flexed as you fisted your hands into your shirt, your eyebrows knitted together and mouth hanging open, your body shuddering and twitching as your orgasm fast-approached.

“Gods, Geralt— the fucking mouth on you. If I knew you’d— shit, be this talkative I’d have found a succubus to bite you months ago,” Jaskier growled out, keening as he pressed a third finger into himself, the stretch dancing the line between pain and pleasure as he opened himself up. Geralt only let out a soft huff of laughter, before turning his attention back to you, his nostrils flaring at the delicious scent you were giving off.

“Are you going to cum, girl? Cum around my cock and milk it, let me fuck you full again?” Geralt growled, speeding up his thrusts and relishing the sounds you were making, the way your hips were pressing back against him, the way you cried out every time the fat head of his cock pressed against that spot deep inside of you.

“Please, Geralt, please, please,” you cried out, not even sure what you were begging for, your brain completely overwhelmed with pleasure. Geralt let out a low, rumbling moan, his hips stuttering as he felt his own impending orgasm. Jaskier watched with bated breath as Geralt once again reached under you to palm your cunt, this time choosing to pinch and roll your swollen clit between his fingers. You moaned loudly, panting and twitching against Geralt as you felt yourself cumming, the girth of his cock almost painful inside of you as you clenched around him.

“Fuck— that’s it, good girl, show Jaskier what a good little bitch you are for me,” the Witcher snarled, pressing his hips firmly against yours as he spilled inside you once again, making sure his throbbing cock was as deep in your cunt as possible. Jaskier moaned, pressing his fingers inside himself as far as he could, almost oblivious to the way his wrist ached as he ground back against his hand.

Geralt was panting, slowly coming down from the high of the Succubus’ poison once again. You whined as he slowly moved back, shivering as you felt the amount of cum that spilled out of you when he finally pulled out. You were sore and oversensitive, but you immediately found yourself missing the delicious stretch of his cock, feeling empty now that he was no longer inside of you.

Geralt sighed, lowering himself to his side and flopping down onto the ground, the coolness of the grass soothing his heated skin. Jaskier whimpered as he removed his fingers from himself, wiping off the excess oil on his discarded clothes as he stood on shaky legs, grabbing the blanket and moving it over to you and Geralt, letting you crawl on top of it before he sat down next to you.

Geralt watched you two silently, his golden eyes almost seeming to glow in the darkness. Jaskier swallowed thickly, a soft moan bubbling up in his throat as he realized that Geralt was still hard, his flushed length now resting against his stomach.

“So that— I mean, is that normal? Some sort of weird Witcher magic or did you just, I don’t know, sit there and let the Succubus chew on you for a while?” Jaskier said, still staring at the sizable cock. He had always thought that he was above average, or at least proportioned decently enough to keep men and women alike coming back again and again but oh, sweet Gods, Geralt was an absolute beast. Jaskier made a mental note to ask you later how you were able to take that thing inside yourself without being torn in half.

Geralt chuckled, feeling oddly pleased that his length was so captivating to the bard.

“I do have quite a bit of stamina from my mutations but no, this doesn’t usually happen,” he said, eyeing Jaskier who let out a soft noise of acknowledgement.

“What a pity,” Jaskier murmured, still staring at Geralt’s length, “Oh, the songs I could write about you and your divine dick,” Jaskier said dreamily, the Witcher giving him a disapproving look, like a parent that had just watched their child jump into a puddle of mud after specifically telling them not to. You groaned softly as you moved to rest your head against Geralt’s thigh, your eyes flicking up to look at Jaskier.

“I think if you write a song about his dick he’ll rip _yours_ clean off,” you said, Geralt letting out a snort in response. Jaskier frowned, pursing his lips and sparing you a glance as he adjusted his position, leaning closer to Geralt who eyed him curiously.

“I think—” Jaskier said, reaching up to let the tips of his fingers dance across Geralt’s length, which twitched at the stimulation, “I think that Geralt, the kind-hearted and caring man that he is, would find it in himself to forgive me for writing a few odes to this magnificent specimen, if in return, I show him why I’m a bard,” Jaskier said simply, both you and Geralt quirking a brow at him.

“Because you’re a bawdy whore that can’t keep his dick to himself?” Geralt asked playfully, ignoring the scowl Jaskier made at his comment.

“No, Geralt, that is not why I’m a bard. I’m a bard because I’m good with my _mouth_ and my _hands_ ,” he said simply, immediately lifting Geralt’s cock to his lips and taking the head into his mouth. Geralt grunted, hips twitching up at the sudden stimulation. You watched as Jaskier suckled the Witcher’s cock, a giddy, bubbly feeling building in your stomach as you realized that his cock probably still tasted of you, tasted of your slick and wetness and desire.

You watched Geralt’s face curiously as you reached up, using your thumb and forefinger to stroke the base of his cock, still flushed and heavy. The white-haired man gasped softly at the additional contact, watching you and Jaskier through half-lidded eyes. Jaskier pulled back, panting softly and reaching up to fist the Witcher’s cock, pulling his foreskin back to reveal the plump, flushed tip.

Geralt gasped when the brunette began laving little kitten licks on the head of his cock, squeezing his length as you moved your hands down to cup and fondle Geralt’s heavy sac, your breath catching in your throat as you watched Jaskier, all gentle touches and flushed cheeks, eyes closed in content as he continued lapping at the slit of Geralt’s cock which was already dripping precum.

“You two will be the death of me,” Geralt groaned, letting his head thump against the ground. You and Jaskier both smiled fondly, the bard taking the head of his cock back into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against it and slowly working his way down. He had sucked cocks before, of course, but none were as thick as Geralt’s, so he took it slow, not wanting to ruin the night or have to explain to the village’s doctor why he had a dick-shaped hole in his esophagus.

You shifted to rest your upper half over Geralt’s leg, Jaskier opening his eyes to watch you curiously. You only gave him a wink before leaning forward, running your tongue over a large vein on the side of Geralt’s cock. The Witcher grunted loudly, fisting his hands into the grass below him at the feeling of two warm, slick tongues worshipping his heated flesh. He had felt many things in his life; pain, rage, sadness, fear, but none compared to the absolute overwhelming pleasure you and the bard were granting him.

“If you two don’t stop— fuck, I’m going to cum,” Geralt growled, Jaskier pulling back with a wet pop and licking his lips, gazing at Geralt with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“That’s the idea,” he murmured sweetly before swallowing Geralt down once again, trying to relax his throat as best he could. You continued alternating between stroking and licking Geralt’s cock, heat rising in your cheeks as you realized how close your mouth was to Jaskier’s. The bard, ever the showoff, made it nearly halfway down the thick cock before needing to pull up again, panting.

Geralt groaned, forcing his eyes open and tilting his head up to watch the two of you suck him, his length twitching at the erotic sight before him. You and Jaskier pulled back momentarily, staring at each other for a moment as Jaskier glanced at Geralt before leaning over, whispering something in your ear. Geralt watched as your expression changed from curiosity to surprise to embarrassment, your wide doe-eyes darting over to Geralt before Jaskier pulled back, licking his lips.

“What are you two— oh fuck,” Geralt cried out, eyes rolling back in his head as Jaskier’s mouth met yours with the flushed and dripping head of his cock pressed in the middle. It took all of his restraint not to fuck up into the hot, slick mouths around him, overwhelming him with pleasure. You whimpered softly as you felt Jaskier’s tongue brush against yours, Geralt’s cock twitching as you both wrapped your hand around his length, fingers intertwining as you both worked his cock.

“Fuck!” Geralt let out a loud snarl, his hips jerking upwards as he came, both you and Jaskier gasping in surprise as you felt the warmth of his cum coating your lips and tongues, leaking down his cock to cover your hands. You both licked him clean, continuing to slowly jerk him, feeling him shiver and grunt under you from overstimulation. Geralt wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or upset when you and the bard pulled away, panting and licking the remnants of his seed off your hands.

Geralt sighed in content, taking a moment to relax before slowly sitting up to look at you and Jaskier. You were both staring at him, pupils blown wide and lips parted. Jaskier shifted uncomfortably, Geralt’s gaze moving to the bards still hard cock, hanging fat and heavy between his legs.

“As much as I would enjoy pinning you down and fucking you I think that’ll you’ll have to settle on riding me, little lark,” Geralt rumbled, Jaskier letting out a soft whine as he noticed that Geralt’s cock was still hard. You grabbed the discarded bottle of oil from the blanket, handing it to Jaskier who uncorked it, licking his lips and pouring a decent amount onto his hand before reaching down and gripping the Witcher’s cock once again.

“So uh, Geralt— I know with Y/N you sort of just, you know, went for it, but I would like to remind you that, ah, I’m a bit more fragile than that,” Jaskier began rambling, staring wide-eyed at Geralt’s thick length. Geralt grunted, rolling his hips up into the bard’s tight grip.

“This isn’t my first time with a man, Jaskier, but if you don’t want this you can go back to the village and I can finish myself off,” he groaned, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed in concentration, trying to focus on the feeling of Jaskier’s hand, somehow both rough and soft at the same time, fisting his cock. Jaskier scoffed, tightening his grip slightly and drawing a choked gasp from the man under him.

“Oh please, this isn’t my first time with a man either, Geralt, and you know me, I’m never one to back down from a challenge,” he murmured, shifting around to face Geralt’s feet and straddle the larger mans waist, biting his lip as he felt the plump head of the Witcher’s cock brush against his entrance. Geralt reached up, gripping the bards hips and squeezing gently, the uncharacteristically soft gesture making Jaskier smile softly.

You watched with bated breath as Jaskier reached back, gripping Geralt’s cock and guiding it to his ass, letting out a sharp gasp as the head pressed inside.

“Easy, Jaskier, take your time,” Geralt rumbled from under him, eyes fluttering shut at the sudden tight, wet heat of the brunette’s body. Jaskier only let out a choked whine in response as he began sliding down, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched at the burn and stretch. You shifted forward, sitting up on your knees and reaching up to cup the side of Jaskier’s face, his eyes fluttering open to meet yours, already glassy and unfocused.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy, just relax yourself,” the Witcher growled as his cock slipped further inside, Jaskier keening and grinding down against Geralt. Jaskier nearly cried in relief when he finally felt Geralt’s hips connect with his, knowing the white-haired man was now balls deep inside him. They both sat for a moment, panting and shuddering, Jaskier trying desperately to adjust to the feeling of being fucked open like this, being speared on a cock so thick and made to take every last inch.

The bard sighed in content, reaching down to lay his hands over Geralt’s, which were still resting on his hips. He licked his lips, rocking back against the Witcher.

“Okay, fuck— I’m okay, you can go now, come on, don’t make me beg,” he whined, a shiver running up his spine as he heard Geralt let out a deep, animalistic growl under him. He nearly screamed when Geralt suddenly lifted him up before letting him drop back down, the Witcher’s cock sliding back in easily thanks to the oil. Geralt repeated the process again and again, Jaskier quickly losing track of how many times the older man had fucked into him, his mind completely lost to the overwhelming pleasure.

You watched with wide eyes, enraptured by the sounds coming out of Jaskier’s mouth. You had always thought that there would be no sound more beautiful and ethereal than the sound of Jaskier’s voice when he danced and spun around a tavern, singing his songs and strumming his lute, but now you were sure that his moans, breathless and desperate, were the most gorgeous noises you would ever hear from him.

He let out a litany of sounds, whines and pleas and wails, tears of pleasure welling up in his eyes as he was split on Geralt’s fat cock, his own cock now drooling precum all over his stomach and thighs.

“Gods, Geralt— fuck, please, you’re so good, so absolutely amazing, I feel like you’re in my stomach, oh—“ Jaskier let out a choked, broken moan as Geralt sped up, grunting and snarling under the bard, his hands now gripping the smaller mans hips tightly enough to bruise as he fucked up into him, his hips rolling upwards to meet the bards thrusts back against him.

“Fuck, I was right, you really do moan like a whore,” Geralt snarled, Jaskier keening and throwing his hips back against the older man, pleasure shooting like electricity through his body as Geralt brushed against that spot deep inside him that made him scream.

“Geralt, please, it’s so much— please, keep talking, your voice— it’s so good, please,” Jaskier cried out desperately, his body beginning to twitch and shake with the force of his impending orgasm. He reached for his cock, only for Geralt to snarl, easily trapping both of the bards smaller hands in his own larger one, pinning them behind Jaskier’s back as he fucked up into the bard with renewed vigor.

“Don’t you dare, bard. You’re going to cum on your own, fuck yourself down on my cock and cum untouched like the whore you are,” Geralt growled, Jaskier crying out loudly at a particularly rough thrust. Geralt continued his frantic pace, his arms and thighs burning from the strain but he kept going, chasing his own pleasure and rutting as deep into the bard’s tight ass as he could.

“Come on then, my lark, cum for me. I can fucking smell it on you, smell how eager you are to cum on my cock, how eager you are to feel me fill you up and breed you like the bitch you are,” and with that Jaskier came with a wail of Geralt’s name, his body tensing and his cock twitching, thick ropes of cum spilling all over his stomach and thighs, painting his flushed skin white.

Geralt came seconds later with an animalistic noise, burying his cock as deep inside the brunette as he could, sitting up and holding Jaskier against his chest before sinking his teeth into Jaskier’s neck and drawing another whine from the bard. Geralt slowly opened his mouth, removing his teeth from Jaskier’s tender shoulder as his eyes fluttered open, revealing the sight of… Oh.

“Jaskier, for fuck sake,” he said in exasperation, Jaskier only letting out a dreamy sigh in response.

“Oh, yes, I know— it was so good, I feel like I’m in Heaven,” Jaskier murmured, Geralt huffing out a sigh.

“No, idiot, look at what you did,” Geralt said, Jaskier blinking a few times to focus his eyes, which immediately landed on your face, staring at him with wide, owlish eyes, his expression mirroring yours as he realized that not only did he paint his chest and thighs with his cum, but your face as well.

“Oh shit— did I do that?“ Jaskier let out a choked sound, reaching forward and beginning to wipe your face clean. Geralt rolled his eyes, lifting Jaskier up slowly so that he could pull his now softening cock out.

“Well, considering my cock was buried in your ass when I spent myself I’m going to assume that yes, you did that,” the Witcher grumbled, trying to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine at the pathetic, whimpering sound Jaskier made as he finally pulled out. Jaskier pulled up a discarded shirt, using it to wipe your face. You closed your eyes quickly, reaching to grab the shirt from his hands so you could clean the mess yourself.

“I ah, I’m terribly sorry about that, kind of got caught up in the moment, didn’t quite consider where I would be… Aiming,” Jaskier mumbled sheepishly. You pulled the shirt away from your face, glancing at it and frowning.

“Jaskier… Is this my shirt? Did you seriously just wipe your cum all over my shirt?” You asked incredulously, Jaskier looking down at the offending garment as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to respond.

“I think you fucked the last of his braincells out, Geralt,” you remarked, the bard huffing and scowling at you. Geralt smiled softly, groaning and pushing Jaskier so he was no longer sitting on his sore thighs. You all sat in silence for a moment before Jaskier spoke, looking over to Geralt.

“So, are you feeling any better? Dick not too chaffed? I mean, if it is I can definitely help, I’ve still got some of that lovely oil I bought back when we were—“ Geralt silenced Jaskier with a soft kick to his shin, the bard yelping. You giggled softly, taking the opportunity while Jaskier was distracted to grab his discarded shirt, slipping it on along with your underwear while he was bickering with Geralt.

“Are you two going to fight all night or can we go lay down by the campfire where it’s warm?” You asked, the two men looking up at you. Geralt frowned and scrunched his nose up when he realized you were wearing Jaskier’s shirt, the bard on the other hand completely oblivious to your new wardrobe as he stood up with a grunt, beginning to yank his smallclothes and trousers back on.

You immediately noticed Geralt’s sour expression, crossing your arms over your chest and raising a brow at the Witcher.

“You’re wearing his shirt,” he grumbled as if he already knew what you were going to ask, Jaskier blinking in surprise and glancing to you, a wide smile on his face.

“Why that she is! It looks quite lovely on you, I must say,” the bard hummed, Geralt rolling his eyes and standing up with a groan, his muscles aching and sore. Jaskier reached out automatically to steady Geralt, giving him a soft smile.

“Geralt,” you said, a teasing lilt to your voice as you eyed the Witcher. “Are you jealous? Is the big, bad White Wolf jealous that I’m wearing someone else’s shirt?” You asked, Geralt sighing loudly as he began walking back over to the campfire, not even slightly embarrassed to be the only one not wearing anything. You and Jaskier followed him, the bard sharing a mischievous look with you as you grabbed your bedrolls, laying them next to Geralt’s as he sat down.

Geralt gave no protest as you and Jaskier settled in on either side of him, piling your blankets together and snuggling closer. Geralt grunted as Jaskier slung one of his legs over his own, effectively trapping him. Geralt finally laid down with a huff, eyebrows furrowing as you immediately laid one of your hands on his chest, nuzzling into his side. You looked up at him, his golden eyes peering at you curiously.

“What’s wrong?” you murmured, staring up at him, Jaskier moving his head to look up at Geralt.

“I—“ he paused, looking away and considering his next words. “I don’t know why you two want to lay next to me after… That. I was rough with both of you. You’re fragile,” he murmured, refusing to meet your eyes. You and Jaskier exchanged a look before snuggling closer to Geralt, running your fingers over one of his scars absentmindedly.

“We already told you, we wanted it. We loved it and you weren’t too rough, we trust you. But, I mean— you didn’t— you didn’t really have a choice so if you don’t want us to sleep next to you I understand,“ you sighed, feeling guilt at the thought that Geralt was so concerned with you and Jaskier that he might have ignored his own wants. You shifted in order to move away but Geralt quickly wrapped a large, muscled arm around you, pulling you back against his chest.

“No. I wanted it. I just— didn’t think you would want it too,” Geralt rumbled, still staring up at the sky, trying to avoid your gaze. You relaxed against him again, finally closing your eyes.

“Oh Geralt, you really are oblivious,” Jaskier murmured with a sigh of content, the Witcher grumbling and wrapping an arm around the bard, squeezing him lightly and making the brunette smile.

For the first time in what felt like years, you all slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
